


An unforgettable vacation.

by DekuWritter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Fights, Humiliation, Licking, Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuWritter/pseuds/DekuWritter
Summary: Sasuke watched as this younger tough jock walked to my wife to claim his prize...he had beaten me so definitely and squarely there was no question who was top dog in the room, and my wife had been there to witness it all, the way he first beat me into mush, and then how I willingly submitted to his superior physical stamina and force to save myself. It was all so primal and clear...and to top it off, it made me hard as hell!





	An unforgettable vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the beach in Spring Break, I really enjoyed swim in the ocean and I was full of inspiration and here we are in a new story. It is not a simple cuckolding but has a little more depracación. I hope you enjoy.

I would never have agreed to this, if I knew what the end would be. My name is Uchiha Sasuke I am 32 years old and what started as a crazy idea of my wife ended up in a bad play for me. Let me start with our story I met my wife Sakura in college at age 21 while I was studying finance and her medicine. We started chatting and clicking, and suddenly we became one of the star couples of the university. With a bright future we got married at age 24 and started our ascent in life. I achieved my own company and she was now promoted to the director of the hospital; a huge achievement for someone his age.

I'm about 6'1, slim and toned, with black hair and eyes. I keep in shape by swimming and practing Kendo with friends before work. And my penis size is a solid 7.5 inch. My wife, Sakura about an 5.3, she's in really great shape because she does yoga and swimming (like me). Firm breasts -I paid a breast surgery for her 25's birthday- C-cup, a GREAT ass, and every part of her curvy body's toned. Sakura has very sexy pink hair that extends below her shoulders and bright green eyes.A sexy palid legs and a fantastics pussy -I loved her shaved pussy-.

So to celebrate his promotion we went to a vacation in Hawaii. The first few days went great, we fucked nonstop as soon as we got there. We would spend the night fucking in every position on the bed and off, then sleep in, fuck again, then eat room service, and finally we would head out and usually lounge around the pool or the beach for half the day.

At night we'd hit a bar or something, then come back to the hotel and start the whole thing again. we were the envy of every bar and restaurant we hit when we went out.The weather was great and I had reserved a premium suite for us, so we had a huge bedroom with balcony overlooking the ocean and everything.

One day we were lying on the beach readding when I noticed my wife looking at a group of college guys playing beach volleyball. I looked back and forth then smiled at her,

"A lot of dumbs jocks," I said and smiled at her.

Sakura just smiled and went back to her reading but when I looked up again I saw she had a pursed-lip smile and sort of shrugged her shoulders. When I looked back to the frat guys I could definitely see she was trading looks with one of them in particular. Actually he really stood out in the group. All the guys were strapping athletic types, but this guy was just totally jacked. He was not gross like a bodybuilder, but he DID have like almost every single muscle defined, really toned, with an eight-pack, broad chest and shoulders, and fit thighs. I guess he just had the body that all guys try to shoot for. Also, he was in the sun, and had worked up a sweat that made his tan muscles glisten in the light. This all contrasted with his t blond hair...I suppose this guy was also pretty handsome, and had a kind of movie-star face. He stood about 6'0.

I let my wife keep at it...hey, I stared at all the hot babes on the beach, why shouldn't she have her fun too? Still, I DID think that they traded winks and smiles for a little bit too long though...and right under my nose! I shrugged it off as amusing and went back to reading. I looked back at my wife, and could see what this guy found appealing...she was wearing a neon-green bikini that barely covered her breasts, bronzed in the sun. Her fit waist gleamed sexily with small beads of sweat, below that was her hips strapped by her green striped bikini thong. Eventually the guys left though and after a swim Sakura and I went to take a nap.

Later that night after dinner we went out to a local bar full of tourists, some middle aged, some young like us. The whole place was loud, with music and loud talk and movement all around. There was a dance floor, but it was mostly for older couples, so we didn't join. After a couple of drinks I could see Sakura was getting all bothered up like she usually did...while we were talking she rubbed up against me and licked my ear. But a few minutes later while we were still talking and sort of making out I noticed that the frat guys from earlier had walked in and were now sitting at the bar next to us, generally making a ruckus, horsing around, and having fun. My wife turned to look at them. She was wearing a short red night dress that came down halfway her thighs and left her back exposed...and it was really sexy. I noticed she caught the glance of the tall blond jock from earlier, and she kept looking his way while we talked. A few minutes later this guy just up and comes right next to us, though, leaving his buddies behind.

"Hey," he said to my wife.

"Hey," she answered.

I tried to join in and say hibut he had already started talking to her, ignoring me completely. I thought that this would annoy Sakura too, but to my surprise she just kept talking to him. The guy towered over her, at 6'0 he nicely filled out a black T-shirt and jeans with the body we had admired earlier at the beach. His blond hair stood in contrast to his tan, handsome face, a bit longer in the front than in the back. I suddenly caught myself. What the hell was happening here? Was I just admiring this guy who was blantantly hitting on my wife right in front of me? And she was joining in to boot? I couldn't hear what they were saying over the noise, so I just turned and started to have my drink. When the guy turned to talk to his friends for a sec my wife turned to me,

"Having fun?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Oh cut it out Sasuke-kun" she said, smiling. "Naruto's just bored with his buddies and wanted to have a chat. You don't mind, do you?"

I shrugged and turned to my drink again just as this asshole came back and started speaking to my wife. I suddenly noticed, though, that he kept touching her waist and her arm while he talked her up. I started getting antsy, but a second later Sakura turned to me, and looking seductively in my eyes, said, smiling and lowering her voice,

"Sasuke...ummm...you up for an adventure?"

I didn't like the tone in her voice, but I arched my brows and went along with it,

"Like what."

"Umm..." Sakura turned and looked around at Brad, who sort of gave me a wink, "Naruto invited me back to his room? But I told him we're here on vacation, and...it wouldn't be fair, so...do you want to invite him to ours and join in?"

WHAT? I couldn't believe it! Here was my wife, not only proposing a threesome with another guy she'd just met, but telling me that he propositioned her and that I could "join in" if I wanted? What the fuck? Anger started boiling up inside me,

"What the fuck are you talking about," I asked her. "No fucking way I'm having a threesome, let's get out of here," and I grabbed her arm, but she resisted and pulled away. I thought she'd get angry, but she only smiled ever more seductively. She turned to Naruto,

"So my husband doesn't want to join in," she cooed in a tone that I didn't know if she was fucking joking or what. She smiled but kept looking at me the whole time as she was talking. Then she grabbed this guy's tanned veined forearm, and started walking away.

"I guess it's just you and me," she told him. The guy sort of shrugged at me like it was no big deal, and followed her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

I couldn't believe what was happening! I quickly paid the bill and ran out after them. The guys at the bar were all sniggering among each other, having witnessed the whole humiliating episode. I walked out after them, running, and caught up with them halfway already to our hotel.

"Hey wait up," I said.

They totally ignored me, though, wrapped up in some kind of talk. Finally I was by their side, but Sakura didn't even stop to look at me. They took a few more steps while she said something in his ear, then stopped and Sakura turned to face me.

"Listen Sasuke, we're on vacation and it's time to have adventures, experience new things, and expand our horizons," she told me, still kind of drunk. "Like I said, you can come along if you like, but you had better behave yourself. We can all have fun," she added.

"But..."

"No buts, Sasuke-kun" she said, smiling, but still firm. "Well..at least not yet...I want you to meet Naruto and shake hands with him to show there are no hard feelings. Then the three of us will go in for a wild time. OK? I would do it for you, stop acting out."

What could I do? I was angry, but kind of drunk myself, and, well, I have to admit, the whole situation, though driving me nuts, was also making me a little horny. Absentmindedly, I put my hand out to Naruto and he engulfed it in his stronger hand. He gave me a casual but firm shake,

"Hey dude," he said, carelessly, "Relax, it's cool, let's all have a good time."

Yeah, easy for him to say. He had all but taken my wife back to the hotel alone right in front of me. Naruto put his strong arm back around my wife and they walked two paces in front of me, while I trailed behind. What the fuck was going on? I mean, I should have stopped this guy and beaten the crap out of him, or tried to...but I knew I would lose. That's the thing, his size and muscles kind of intimidated me, as well as Sakura's nonchalant behavior about the whole thing...but there was something else too. I found myself entranced by the way his black shirt fit around the muscles in his back, playing as he walked, and also by Sakura's bare back, swaying sexily in front of me. Eventually we all got to the hotel, a bungalow-type thing actually. We all went in.

Once inside Sakura threw her purse on the couch and took a seat. I made drinks while the two of them talked some more. Naruto tried to make a move to kiss her, but Sakura sort of pushed him away, opened her eyes wide and mouthed "wait." Once we were all drinking Sakura sort of looked both of us up and down and said,

"Let's make this interesting." We all remained silent for a sec. "I want you guys to fight for me. Winner gets my pussy first."

WHAT? I couldn't believe Sakura's mind worked this way...she had never talked like that before. Naruto smiled. He seemed to be into it.

"Um...look, I think, uh," Sakura smiled at me in a superior way as she saw me mumble, "um, I think a threesome could be fun and stuff but what's the point..."

"Oh come on Sasuke, play along. It's hotter like this."

Sakura wrinkled her nose and shrugged her shoulders while she spoke. She was acting like a total slut! I should have walked out of there right then. But then Naruto would have her all to himself...also, I have to admit I was getting turned on, especially when Naruto stood up and pulled his tight black T over his head, revealing all his rippling muscles. He looked like he could be a Men's Health model...all defined ridges, an eight-pack, broad shoulders, no hair, tan, jacked muscles but not gross like a bodybuilder...what the fuck was wrong with me looking at a guy like that!

Naruto slipped out of his flip-flops and shucked off his shorts as well, revealing his muscular thighs, and remaining only in a pair of red CK briefs that stood out against his tan skin.

"Mmmm...I LIKE," cooed Sakura, my slutty wife. "Come on, Sasuke take it off. Oh and I want you guys to wrestle," she said, matter-of-factly.

Uneasy, I took off my shirt and bermuda shorts as Naruto and my wife traded smalltalk...

"Your hubby's got a pretty tight bod, gonna be a challenge," said Naruto, in an exaggerated, sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I bet," said Sakura, drunk and loud. "Come on Sasuke, don't be a wimp, fight for your woman..."

For some reason Sakura's weird demeanor, her hot body still in the tight red dress, Naruto's rippling muscles and the whole humiliating scene made me hard. They were quick to notice this, and Sakura started the cat-calls,

"Ooooh...anyboy's ready to go! Wow! Keep at it, but you'll have to win me though..."

Naruto and I squared off in the middle of the living room in this absurd, primitive scene where we'd have to fight for first dibs at a girl...MY wife though! I don't know why the hell I was going along with this. Anyway, the result was worse than I could have expected. Naruto towered over me and teased me and played around with me...I grabbed him and tried to trip him, but it was like trying to wrestle with a tree or a wall.

"Wow...wow...almost...almost there dude...you got me now..." he kept taunting me, with my wife snickering in the background.

The most embarassing thing was that the fighting, plus having to rub and grapple Naruto's muscular hot body had me harder than ever. Naruto noticed this and started snapping the edge of my underwear.

"Yo, I think hub's getting off more on rubbing up against me and stuff than thinking about your tight pussy..." he said, and Sakura laughed.

I couldn't believe this! Did this guy...sure we were about to have a threesome, but did he just refer to my wife's pussy as tight? My anger was changed and just stoked when Naruto started snapping two fingers against my hard cock, bouncing inside my boxer shorts.

"Come on gayboy, don't you have any play man...jeez...what a fucking loser..."

I didn't know what to do! I was angry as hell, my face was burning red, and yet I had never been more turned on. Anger finally got the better of me, and I lunged up, jabbing Naruto in the jaw. I don't think he was expecting that. The room remained quiet for about twenty seconds, and I knew I was in trouble.

In one move he had me on the floor on my belly, twisting the hell out of my right arm behind my back.

"WRESTLING, dipshit, we're supposed to wrestle..." Naruto said as he jabbed my arm again and landed his knee into my back, drawing out a long shriek from my belly.

"You wanna streetfight, I'll show you, fucking pussy," Naruto continued.

He manhandled me until I was on my back and gave me two rough punches to the stomach, his powerful biceps and shoulders contracting with the strength of the blows. The force of being hit drew my breath out. When Naruto stood up, I lay at his feet, still out of breath, while he looked over me, his body relaxed, looming like a conqueror.

"That's what you get for being a pussy wimp and breaking the rules, man," Naruto said. "Looks like your wife's enjoying the show."

I looked over at Sakura and coulnd't believe my eyes. Her sexy red dress lay crumpled at the foot of the couch. Her naked, tan body lay cuddled on the couch, her long legs curled up, her firm breasts heaving, while she was playing with her clit under her blue and black thong panties. She was looking at Naruto. I looked back up at him, and even though he had reduced me to mush at his feet, I became so hard I almost shot in my boxers...his ridged ab muscles lead up to a chiseled chest heaving still with exertion in the light of the living room. He had built up a light sheen of sweat like on the beach earlier that day, that made his body glow. His handsome face was not angry, just nonchalant and kind of pleased. Slowly he put his thumbs under the waistband of his red briefs and shucked them down. They fell two inches from my face and Naruto proceeded to kick them away.

 

I heard Sakura heave with delight when Naruto did this, and soon I saw why. His cock, still soft, was larger than mine was hard. It wasn't just the length...but it was so THICK! It hung down—no tan lines on this guy—veined and meaty. He nudged me with his foot.

"Get up," Naruto curtly ordered.

When I hesitated he bent over and shocking me, grabbed me by my hair. In a second this jock that had trounced me in front of my own wife had me by the hair on his knees in front of him. He grabbed the base of his cock with his right hand and all of a sudden a stream of piss unloaded on my face and in my open mouth.

All of a sudden I could hear loud moans coming from my wife on the couch. What the hell was happening?!! I quickly tried to close my mouth.

"Open NOW shithead, if you know what's good for you," Naruto barked at me. Before he even finished his order I found myself obeying and he starte pissing in my mouth. "Better not spill a drop, pussy."

Like having no will on my own, and fearing what Naruto would do if I disobeyed, I swallowed his hot stream as it landed in my mouth.

"Oh my god Naruto, look at Sasuke's neck move with you piss..." Sakura hissed. "That's so NASTY, oh my god," she continued.

Soon Naruto's piss slowed to a trickle, then stopped, then he had me clean his cock of all the drops. It started to grow slowly as I licked the head and sides.

"You fucking pussy, if you EVER so much as touch me again without me telling you to, you'll be eating my shit all day. You got off easy this time, next time I'm breaking your fucking wimpy nose. GOT IT, loser?"

"Yes, Naruto," I answered.

Naruto cuffed me on the back of the head.

"You call me SIR, dipshit!"

"Yes SIR!" I answered. I had truly lost all dignity.

"Good, now get your faggot mouth off my cock."

I stopped licking Naruto's cock and he slapped me a few times in the face with its now hardening, heavy and thick length. Then Naruto pushed me away with his kness and I fell on my ass as he approached my wife on the couch. I watched the defined muscles of his back and ass as he walked, relaxed and manly, toward the couch. His body was still covered in sweat, which made all the tan chiseled sinews glow in the light of the living room. I watched as this younger tough jock walked to my wife to claim his prize...he had beaten me so definitely and squarely there was no question who was top dog in the room, and my wife had been there to witness it all, the way he first beat me into mush, and then how I willingly submitted to his superior physical stamina and force to save myself. It was all so primal and clear...and to top it off, it made me hard as hell! I was no longer thinking about it though.

I watched as Naruto picked up my wife off the couch without any effort and carried her like a trophy toward our bedroom. I quickly scurried behind, Naruto totally ignoring me. Once in the bedroom he threw Sakura on the large bed and told her to suck his cock. Sakura practically lunged at it, trying deperately to fit her lips around the huge head. She was sitting, legs splayed-out, while Naruto stood in front of the bed, his sexy fit body in relaxed pleasure. I watched my wife take more and more of Naruto's cock, stuffing its huge girth down her throat, spreading her jaws impossibly. Naruto sighed in pleasure, enjoying dipping his cock in her mouth, then grabbed her hair from behind. My wife raised her hands and grabbed the base of Naruto's huge cock—there was room for both of them lengthwise, but girthwise, they even fit around—jacking the base. Pretty soon he was fucking her throat, my wife happily complying with this jock stud using her mouth as a pussy. She willingly moved her head back and forth faster and faster, gagging loudly on each in-thrust.

The scene had me so hot that without thinking, I suddenly had an urge...I bent over and started licking this superior athlete's feet and full, muscular calves. This had no effect on Naruto, who was just busy fucking my wife's throat on our own bed.

"Yeah, that's it, bitch suck my dick," Naruto said in a husky voice. "Suck it, suck it..." he continued, also in a low voice. "Suck my fuckin' cock while your loser husband laps my toes like a dog," Naruto said, which caused Sakura to squeal with delight.

Pretty soon Sakura, my sweet wife, started to lick this hunk's balls.

"Sasuke, go bring me some oil or lotion or something while your wife licks my balls, I wanna be all slick and stuff while I fuck her tight cunt," Naruto told me.

I didn't need to be told twice. I was so turned on by his dominant, cocky, careless attitude, I would have done anything he asked. I ended up getting my wish—feeling this hot jock's every muscle in his well-defined torso while I oiled him up, my wife pleasuring his cock and his balls the whole time. As I moved down the small of his back, I started to hear my wife gagging on his huge ramrod again. I oiled Naruto's tight, defined ass, without a bit of fat on it, and suddenly asked outright,

"Sir...may I lick your ass, Sir?"

Naruto snickered when he heard my question, while my wife squealed again.

"Sure wimp, I guess that's only the right thing to do...go ahead you dumb pussy, lick my ass..."

I started to lick Naruto's ass while my wife impaled herself more and more forcefully on his cock, gagging and choking louder and louder.

Finally Naruto had had enough. He turned to me and spoke,

"Listen, wimp. I'm about to do you and your wife a favor, even if you don't know it. But you pissed me off earlier when you hit me like a little shit...so if you want me to go on, go ahead...beg me...you know what to do, dipshit..."

Immediately, I started talking,

"Please SIR, don't stop now SIR...thank you for not kicking me around earlier more than was necessary...thank you for letting me lick your superior jock ass, SIR...I almost came when you pissed in my mouth Naruto, you are SO much tougher than me, I live to worship your cock SIR, please fuck my wife and let me watch, I beg you SIR, take my wife!"

He ripped my wife's panties off, threw them to the side, and with the athletic moves of a large cat, he threw my wife further down the bed. He positioned himself between her legs, holding his weight on his muscular arms to her sides. Slowly, I watched this younger superior stud work his huge cock in my wife's tight pussy as her palid legs spread out impossibly and she screeched. At first I thought she was in pain, but then I heard her say, or scream,

"Oh my GOOOOD! FUCK! FEELS SO FUCKING GREAT!"

I watched as he took over my wife's pussy with his giant cock, the same way he had earlier taken her mouth.

"Fuck me! Fuck me you fucking stud!"

Naruto wasted no time. He started with slow, long methodical strokes, driving Sakura to the brink and back. I watched his back muscled contract and expand each time he dove in, and I almost came right there, without touching myself. Then he started really ramming into her, faster, but still with long strokes, so that the whole bed shook and slammed loudly against the wall. This stud had charmed my wife right in front of me, beaten me to a pulp in front of her, pissed in my mouth, and was now claiming his prize: my wife's hot pussy. I looked entranced as his thick cock spread Sakura's tight cunt more than ever, and I moved closer...the sound of flesh slapping on flesh, the smell of sweat, was everywhere.

A few seconds later, Naruto wrestled my wife on her hands and knees and proceeded to fuck her brains out doggystyle. I watched my wife's beautiful model face contorted in pleasure and pain, her green eyes wild with lust, her firm breasts swaying to and fro below with the force of Naruto's powerful athletic thrusts. I looked up to Naruto now, his chest, that I had oiled earlier, gleaming in the bedroom, his muscles at work fucking hot twat, the determination of fucking on his face. I started making out with my wife furiously while she was getting fucked, and she bit my lower lip.

"You like that huh?" she asked. "You like seeing your wife get rammed by a real man right in front of you, you little pussyboy? Oh GOD this feels SO good, such a hot stud..."

My wife's words were driving me crazy, and I jacked off. I knew I would cum soon. But Naruto had other plans. He twisted and played with my wife's willing body again like she was a rag doll until he was sitting on the bed and she was squatting right above his giant spear-cock. The thing is, he was not aiming it at her pussy! Naruto slowly lowered my wife's ass on his cock...Sakura emitted first a loud shriek when he busted her cherry ass, then a guttural animal growl while Naruto lowered her on his cock.

The scene that followed was some of the most primal sex I'd ever seen...certainly I had never done anything like this with Sakura or any other girl. Naruto, however, seemed experienced. He fucked her ass on our bed, ramming her body up and down. Sakura's hot body looked amazing as she helped Naruto raise and lower her on his cock, her beautiful ass impaled shockingly on his monster weapon. The bed slammed and shook and screeched with their violent rutting, the sounds of assfucking and wifefucking filling the air. Their sounds had degenerated into a mix of incomprehensible groans and screams—all coming from Sakura—and phrases like "fuck my tight ass," "jock stud," and other sextalk...Naruto just kept repeating "fucking hot hole" from time to time. After he came in her ass, Naruto grabbed me by the back of the head and forced me lick it clean...I came without touching myself.

They spent the whole night fucking away. In the jacuzzi Naruto lay back as Sakura first sucked him off then straddled him, put her hands on his chiseled chest, and fucked herself on his cock. Naruto told me to lick her ass while she did this, and I, of course, obeyed. I ended up serving them hand and foot (literally) for the rest of the vacation, with Naruto pissing in my mouth two more times just for fun. Needless to say, I was allowed nowhere near Sakura's pussy. The morning after their wild first fucking I was inaugurated in my role as fluffer, sucking Naruto off until he was hard, then inviting him to fuck my wife. This continued throughout the vacation.

After we returned home, our sex life continued as if almost nothing had happened. This surprised me at first. Sakura appreciated how much more caring and attentive to her needs I had been since our encounter with Naruto, though. A month later, Sakura announced she was pregnant. I knew it was Naruto's, and I knew I would dutifully raise his child like a servant...it was only natural. Men like Naruto have evolved to have as many different children with as many women as possible. If he wants a woman, she has no chance of resisting. As a superior athlete Naruto had every right to impregante my wife; my wife, in turn, was willing to have a child of my own down the line so long as I provided her with the means to carry a superior jock's better genes for the first round.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews?


End file.
